ROBOTALE
by Popculturefan00
Summary: It is my own origional AU, where, well, only by reading can you find out what's in store. All I will say here is that both Humans and Monsters are trapped Underground. How? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

(*A long time ago, two races ruled over Earth, Humans and Monsters.

*War broke out between the two races.

*Desperate to win the war, Humans and Monsters built Robots to aid in combat and to give defense.

*One day, the Robots went rouge.

*They won the war, sealing both Humans and Monsters Underground using a powerful barrier.

*Many years later...

*Mt Ebott, 201X

*They say those who climb the mountain are said to dissapear.

ROBOTALE

Press Z or Enter to start.

Name the fallen Robot.

[CRA]

The true name.)

Brief Overview:

The character roles for the monsters are very close to their origional roles.

Monsters Ruled over Monsters (The Dreemurrs, you should already know them.)

Humans ruled over Humans( King Randy Garrison and Queen Lilah Garrison.)

Laws were the same for Humans and Monsters, discussed by both royal families.

Like the Royal Guard that consists of Monsters, The Royal Millitary consists of Humans, who are;

Justin, head of the Royal Military

Kineesha

Percival

Intergen

Bradley

Patricia and

Frisk aka Royal Military in training.

That is all I will tell you.

A/N Yeah, I know Robots can't really reproduce. So WHAT!? This is fantasy, where anything can happen and if I want Robot children falling into MT Ebott, then SO BE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

The Robot child stood up from where they fell, they seemed to have landed on a bed of golden flowers. The child had a simple design, a simple colour scheme, only consisting of azure and lavender. there were two stripes across their chest, which were lavender, pretty much the rest of them was azure. They had brown feet though, their greasy black hair, unmoving. The robot found an archway and went through it. What they saw was a golden flower, with a face. "Howdy, I am Flowey, the flower, you don't look like you belong here, someone ought to show you the way out." Flowey said as the Robot's soul was pulled out of their body. It looked like a heart shape that had been copied and flipped. On one diagonal, it was white and on the other diagonal, it was red. "See that, that's your soul, the very culmination of your bbeing, you can't live without is, which is why I'm taking it from you." The demonic flower said, as white bullets envoloped in a red glow surrounded the child.

The Flower seemed to be raging a battle within, and took too long to actually kill you. A rock flew towards Flowey, who ducked into the Earth to dodge. "Such a coward, picking on a mere child" A Human woman came into view, they had floor length blond hair and red eyes. She seemed to be the one who threw the rock. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Lilah, pleased to make your aquaintance. "This place is still very confusing, so a friend of mine would show you around." Lilah said, walking away.

"Greetings, I am Toriel, I will heal your injuries before showing you around the Ruins." A monster who looked like an anthromorphic goat in purple and white robes with a strange symbol on it said, leading the Robot through the enternce to the Ruins.

"Seeing new places fills you with DETERMINATION" an omnious voice said. The Robot's internal proccesors then saved the info they gathered. Little did they know, it also saved their progress.


	3. Chapter 3

The Robot looked up from their save point and followed Toriel through the Ruins. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. The solution is different each time, you may have to trigger several switches in order to advance." Toriel stated, demonstrating what she meant, by solving the puzzle in front of the two. Toriel lead them through a few more puzzles.

The two came to a room with the spikes."Now, cross these spikes, using trial and error, I will follow you along the path." Toriel exclaimed. The Robot led the way, firing several twigs at the spikes. The spikes went down to form a path.

"There, now we should be able to cross." The Robot said, leading Toriel across the spikes.

The two came to a room with a training dummy. "Now, as a Robot living in the Underground, Monsters will attack you, and Humans will try to confront you if they feel the need to. Do not fret, most everyone in the Underground will let you be if they see that you are not a threat, show this, by talking to them, then when they decide to give you MERCY, you also give them MERCY and the battle will end." Toriel explained.

"What if they don't listen to reason?" the Robot asked.

" Than you shall FIGHT, but only if there's no other option. If a human or monster is too weak to continue, they will try using MERCY as well, you should always MERCY them back." Toriel explained. "Practice with this dummy." Toriel said.

The fight began quick, initiated by Toriel to simulate a real fight. "I do not wish to fight you, as it is wrong to fight." The Robot said,

"You talked to the dummy, it doesn't seem much for conversation." The omnious voice stated.

Toriel used MERCY and so did the Robot. The battle ended. "That was very good, my child, with practice, I am confident you will make lots of friends." Toriel exclaimed.

The two went into the next room, which was a long hallway. "Now, I must attend to some buisness, so a test of your independance is in order." Toriel exclaimed, walking away quickly. The Robot followed her, walked past the pillar she was hiding behind and was almost out of the room. Toriel came up behind the Robot "Ah, as I expected, you would've continued exploring, here, let me give you this CELL phone, so that we can stay in touch, now, I have to make sure Lilah isn't lost." Toriel exclaimed, moving around the Robot and onwards.

The robot went to the next room. There was a fork in the road. They could either go north or go south. The Robot chose to go north first. All that was in the room was a pair of deadphones, which the Robot equipped.

The Robot then went back into the other room, and went over to the leaf pile. "Playing around in the pile of leaves fills you with Determination." That same voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Robot made their way through the Ruins. They figured out the best calculations to solve traps. Most of which were pitfall, or where you had to push rocks onto pressure plates to advance. The only humans besides Lilah, were a few kids . Most of the enemies were monsters.

"For no reason in particular, what food do you like the best. Sweet or Savoury" Toriel asked.

"I do not have a preferance, food is food." The Robot calmly stated, ending the phone call.

"May I reccomend you Toriel's famous butts pie, if sweets are not your thing, then you will enjoy my hearty stew." Lilah said, calling the Robot after they only took a couple of steps.

"Either is fine, as I already told Toriel." The Robot huffed, getting impatient. They continued on with the puzzles.

It took them some time scanning the floor of one of the rooms, looking for a safe path across the cracked tiles. In the End, the Robot managed to make their way across with little fault.

Some time later, the Robot gave up on some stubborn rocks. They jumped over the spikes.

In the next room, there was some mouldy cheese on a plate. The Robot wondered if there was a mouse inside of a mousehole that would somehow get the cheese. However, they bet the mouse wouldn't. The Robot saw Lilah in the next room. "Hello, young one, you have gotten here quite quickly. One of these paths lead to Toriel's house, the other, mine. The path that leads to my house is long and greuling and requires the physical strength to get there, but I will make sure no kid harms you. The path that leads to Toriel's house is quite short, but requires you to use magic to continue. I will flip a coin, guess which end the coin will land up." Lilah explained

(No matter what, Lilah will take you to her house.)

"Heads." The robot child stated.

"Sorry, tails." Lilah stated, as she flipped the coin "Guess you have to go with me." Lilah stated.

The Robot followed the woman down the east path. The two of them passed a lemonade stand. The Robot gave the kids running the stand 7g, which they handed a cup of lemonade, which would heal 20HP. A few rooms and switches later, the Robot came across a save star. "Seeing the long road ahead of you fills you with Determination." The voice said, as the Robot saved.

A/N The Ruins are pretty much the same, until you get to Lilah. Also, you can revisit the path that leads to Toriel's house, but the puzzles in each room are the only thing different, the layout and the enemies are the same.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I will be skipping straight to the end of the ruins.

It was a long walk, but the robot finally made it to Lilah's house. Lilah got lost again a ways back, so you decided to find your own way. On the way, they found a weapon attachment labelled 'Feels Bomb' and decided it would be more useful than their slingshot attatchment.

"Oh, you're here!" Lilah exclaimed. "It turns out that while I was lost, I managed to find a shortcut and you seem to be unscathed." She said, leading the robot into a room. The room was simple, though there seemed to be pictures of knives and death on the walls

"Thank you Ms Lilah, it is quite comfortable here" The robot said as they drifted off to sleep on the bed. The Robot woke up to find a bowl of casserole and decided to store it for later. The Robot took a look around, they saw themself in a mirror and some other cool stuff around the place. Lilah's room, however, was locked.

"Up already, did you like your casserole?" Lilah asked.

"Actually I kept it for later, for when I leave this place." The robot explained.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, Perhaps I should show you out if you are feeling up to it?" Lilah offered as she took the Robot through a back door. "Toriel's house is the one way out of the ruins, dear child." Lilah stated. Lilah took the Robot down a hallway that opened up to Toriel's house. "Why don't you stay with Toriel for today?" Lilah asked the young Robot.

"Sure, why not?" They responded as Toriel came out of her house.

(Tori's house is pretty much the same, and what she says to you is the same, so timeskip to the next morning)

The Robot found a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie on the bedroom floor, so they saved that as well. "Hey, so where's the exit?" The Robot asked curiously.

"What about some interesting snail fcts instead? " Toriel asked, trying to avoid the question.

"No, I want to leave the Ruins!" The robot exclaimed.

"Stay here, I have an errand." Toriel said as she scooted down to the basement. The Robot followed her to the door at the end, ignoring the fact that she was warning them about Asgore. "You want to leave so badly? Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel said, starting the battle.

"I don't want to fight you, just let me go!" The Robot said, dodging Fireballs. Whilst Toriel kept attacking, the Robot kept dodging, even using some magic of their own to block the attacks. After a while, the battle eventually ended, with Toriel letting the Robot go. The Robot then proceeded to the next room.

"Well well well, look who made it out, and playing by their own rules as well? Very interesting!" Flowey said before laughing hysterically and dissapearing. The Robot made their way out to the harsh cold of Snowdin.

After passing a branch, the Robot heard a loud 'SNAP' They continued walking down to a bridge, and stopping, having heard someone come up behind them. " **Robot, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.** " An omnimous voice said. A fart noise rang out, causing the Robot to break into hysterics. "heh, the old whoopie cusion in the hand trick, it's a classic, name's sans, sans the skeleton. i'm supposed to be on the lookout for folk like you, but i don't really care about getting into the royal guard, but my bro, papyrus, he'll capture you if it means getting into the guard. actually, that's him over there." Sans explained, leading the Robot behind the conveniently shaped lamp. "sup bro." Sans said casually.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU HAVEN'T COME TO TRAINING, LET ALONE RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES" Papyrus shouted.

"whoa bro, take it easy, besides, your shouting will attract unwanted attention. pay more attention to say...the lamp than on capturing a robot." Sans explained.

"WELL, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT, BESIDES YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DONE AN-"Papyrus shouted. A figure leapt from the trees onto Sans's sentry station and onto the ground, using Papyrus to soften their landing.

"told ya so, and besides, i've gotten a ton of work done today, a skele-ton."

"Hehe, good one, Sans, so, what's this I hear about a Robot and a lamp." The figure said, revealing themself to be a human adult they were wearing a purple shirt underneath a blue chestplate, jeans, brown cowboy boots and they had a red bandanna around their neck and two mini bandannas around their wrists. They also had a sharpened stick stick-ing out of their jeans pocket and a band-aid over a cut on their face.

"FRISK, YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN ON OUR SENTRY POST, GO FIND YOUR OWN AND GET OFF ME!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Sure thing, bonehead." Frisk asid, getting off Papyrus. "Though, Frisk, the DETERMINED will take orders from no-one! Not even the Great Papyrus" Frisk exclaimed, as they flicked their left hand through their hair. "Well, what are you two doing standing around, there doesn't appear to be any Robots here." Frisk stated. Sans and Papyrus both left the area.

The Robot went in the next room once they were certain the others had left. They then saved at the save star, being filled with Determination.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N The Robot will be reerred to as CRA, similar to how Frisk was always mistaken as Chara.

CRA found a blunt knife in the box, so they decided to swap out their feels bombs for that. They went up and found a note attatched to a fishing rod, in the note it said 'Call me 0357839285' CRA decided not to call, instead they battled monster critters. The next room they came across the skeleton brothers. There was no sign of Frisk.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." Papyrus shouted. He was soon interrupted by Frisk jumping from the treetops, making Papyrus fall face first in the snow.

"... Is a big fat LIAR..." Frisk continued. "Now, this is where Justin is different, he is honest and he tells his soul-diers, even the ones in training everything..." Frisk stated, making a heroic pose.

Papyrus got up. "THAT WAS UN-CALLED FOR, FRISK! AND THAT PUN WAS HORRIBLE. BESIDES UNDYNE IS NOT A LIAR, SHE SAID I AM THIS CLOSE TO BEING IN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"That's not what Justin said. HE said that Undyne told him she wouldn't let you in the guard because you're too kind..." Frisk and Papyrus kept on bickering on who was going to be knighted first into the armed forces, wether it be the royal guard or the royal millitary.

"psst, hey, robot, why don't you sneak past them while you can." Sans motioned toward CRA

"Do you think they'll notice me?" CRA asked.

"nah, when they get into these types of fights, they don't notice anything going on around them. sides, it's a typical human-monster rivallry they have going on." Sans brushed it off as he let CRA on their way.

The place was overloaded with Puzzles, not to mention Papyrus's sentry post that seemed to be screwed together with some sort of pasta. CRA had a hard time figuring it out. It seemed as though Frisk and Papyrus were still fighting. It was then CRA came across another sentry post. A sign was out the front, with three rules of 'The no moving sentry station' All the rules were 'Absolutely NO moving.'

CRA walkedpast the sentry station. "Did something move, was it my imagination?" A gruff, masculine voice echoed that revealed to be a bipedal dog of some sorts, weilding some magic knives.

"Yes, something did move, it wasn't your imagination and it is ... a Robot! Prepare to die!" The other, more feminine voice echoed, which revealed to be a human woman, wearing a pink tee, black track suit pants and light blue sneakers, her blonde hair seemed to be tied up in a faded red ribbon. CRA could feel the woman's light blue hilted katana pressing up against their neck in a choke hold.

The battle started, CRA checked the stats, the dog's name was Doggo and the human's name was Patricia. Where monster sprites in battle mode were white, the colour of their soul, human sprites were the colour of their soul. 'Patricia: ATK 3 DEF 5, will only strike unfarmiliar moving things, too bad Doggo can never seem to see her.' When the blue attack came, CRA was not ready for it, so they were moving when it hit. Patricia slashed at CRA's soul, too quick to dodge, if they weren't careful the next round, they would die, causing a massive explosion.

CRA managed to stay still, though they were badly injured. They pet Doggo and 'stayed still' for Patricia, allowing CRA to spare them both. "Wow, you're good at not moving, but you'll never be as good as me!" Patricia shouted. Doggo and Patricia left for Snowdin.

CRA went through completing puzzles. It was a shame that Papyrus forgot to activate the puzzles. They did, however, easily get around Frisk's invisible trap maze, after spending what seemed like an hour getting out of nooses, nets and bear traps. Good thing they equipped the blunt knife earlier. They then came across a rest stop with a vandalised sign and a plate of frozen spaghetti, with a note that said 'Yeah Paps, you sure are gonna capture a Robot with a piece of **** you call spaghetti' It seemed that whatever that word was, it was scribbled over with marker.

A note was taped over the other note 'YOU CAN'T WRITE THAT ON A PIECE OF PAPER, THINK OF THE CHILDREN.' There was another note taped over the top 'Whatever, hey, if any Robots come here, this is the 'Great' Papyrus's spaghetti. A few rooms down and you can try my, the Amazing Frisk's delicous cookies!' CRA decided it was as good time as any to save.

"Reading the hilarious banter fills you with DETERMINATION!" The omnimous voice stated.


End file.
